vicsthegodthatwasfandomcom-20200215-history
Darian
| Character | 303355-old paladin super.jpg Darien top.png Darien.png .token.drag.png Size/Type:Medium Aberration Alignment: Chaotic Good Class:Crusader 3nd, Warblade 1rd, Blade of Zel 6th, 5th Eternal Blade Hit Dice:Hit Dice: 6d10, 1d12, 7d12 (143 hp) (11,8,6,8,5,11,8,8,6,7,8,9,10,10,10 +19 bonus for favored class) Initiative: +4 Speed: 30' (6 sq) (light enc.) Armor Class: 33(10 +8 Armor, +4 Dex, +4 Natural Armor, +5 Wis,+2deflect ), Touch 17, Flat-Footed 27 Base Att/CMB/CMD: +14 / +19 / +33 Saves: Saves: Fort +21(15+2con+4res), Ref +22(4+4dex+4res+8int+2feat), Will +20(4+5wil+5chr+4res+2feat) Single Attack: Greatsword +1, Diamond Mind: +22 melee (2d6+13/19-20) Full Attack: Greatsword +1, Diamond Mind: +22/+17 melee (2d6+13/19-20) Range :Throwing Axe +1: +16 thrown (1d6+6/20) Space/Reach: 5ft Special Attacks: Special Qualities: 25SR (11+HD) | SKILLS | Acrobatics +20, Appraise +6, Bluff +15, Climb +3, Diplomacy +18, Disguise +3, Escape Art +2, Fly +4, Heal +7, Intimidate +12, Perception +9, Ride +8, Sense Mot +7, Stealth +11, Survival +3, Swim +11, Cr:Armorsm +8, Cr:Wpnsmith +8, Kn:Arcana +14, Kn:Ar.&Eng +14, Kn:Dungeon +11, Kn:Geo +7, Kn:History +16, Kn:Local +11, Kn:Nature +11, Kn:Nobility +15, Kn:Planes +16, Kn:Religion +11. | FEATS | Total Feats: 7 levels + 1 flaws + 5 wiki points + 5 adventures = 18 Wpn Focus: Greatsword, Wpn Specialization: Greatsword , Combat Focus, Combat stability, Combat Vigor, Gang up, Melee weapon mastery, Vital Strike, Adaptive Style, and Power Attack, Improved Vital Strike, Furious Focus, Greater Wpn Focus:Greatsword. Iron Will (free from adventure), Mobility(-4000xp), Combat Reflexes(-3000xp), dodge(-5000), Lightning Reflexes(-5000) Future Feats: weapon supremecy(20th), Bloody Assualt(6th) |Flaws| Shaky |SpellWarped Elf(P) Race | +2 racial bonus on saves vs enchantment spells and effects Elf Spell Absorbtion(SU): When a spell fails to overcome SR Then Darian get to pick one of these effects; Might: +4 enhancement STR for 1 Minute Agility:+4 enhancement DEX for 1 Minute Endurance: +4 enhancement CON for 1 Minute Life: 5 x Spell level in Temp HPs for 1 Minute Speed: 5 x Spell level in ft for 1 Minute Resistance: 10 to one energy type for 1 Minute | Class Features: Crusader 2nd | Proficient with simple and martial weapons {C}Proficient with all armor and all shields Steely Resolve (Ex): Maximum 5 hp damage stored in 'delayed damage pool until end of next turn Furious Counterstrike (Ex): channels pain into rage; divide amount in 'damage pool' by 5 and use result as bonus to hit & damage Zealous Surge: 1/day re-roll a save Indomitable Soul (Ex): gain +5 Charisma bonus to Will saves Martial Powers: 11th-level initiator • Highest Level Known: 7 • Maneuvers Known: 13 • Readied: 10 • Granted: 7 • recover all expended maneuvers when no withheld maneuvers remain this resets to initial granted and withheld maneuvers • Stances Known: 4 Disciplines Allowed: Devoted Spirit, Stone Dragon, White Raven Maneuvers Revitalizing Strike (DS3, M): Successful attack allows you to heals self or ally 3d6 +1/Initiator Level Divine Surge (DS4, M): Attack deals +8d8 Elder Mountain Hammer (SD5, M): +6d6 ignore DR and Hardness Vanguard Strike (DS1, M): Allies gain bonus on attacks against target Radiant Charge Good (DS5, M): +6d6 damage on charge and DR 10/- Wall of Blades (IH2, C): Deflect a ranged attack with an opposed attack roll. Blood Letting Strike (SH5, M): single melee attack deal an additional 4 Con damage (or 2 on successful save). Shadow Jaunt (SH2, M): Teleport 50 feet as a std action. White Raven Tactics (WR3, M):Changes Allies initiative. Can let them act twice in 1 round. Iron Heart Surge (IH3, M): End any non-instantaneous condition currently affecting you. Ancient Mountain Hammer Stances Leading the Charge (WR1, S): Allies gain 1-20 extra damage on a charge Roots of the Mountain (SD3, S): +10 to oppose trip, bull rush, etc, & DR 2/- Flame’s Blessing (Stance, 0) Leading the Charge (Stance, 0) Aura of Chaos | Class Features: Warblade 1rd | Proficient with all simple melee weapons and all martial melee weapons : • includes all melee weapons which can be thrown Proficient with light and medium armor, and normal shields Weapon Aptitude (Ex): able to qualify for fighter specific feats as Fighter 1 and switch weapon type for feats Martial Powers: 10th-level initiator • Highest Level Known: 5 • Maneuvers Known: 3 • Maneuvers Readied: 3 • recover all expended maneuvers w/ swift-action meditation must also make standard action melee attack, or 'null' act • Stances Known: 1 Disciplines: Diamond Mind, Iron Heart, Stone Dragon, Tiger Claw, White Raven Maneuvers Stone Bones (SD1, M): Gain DR 5/ Adamantine Foehammer (DS2, M): Overcome DR, and deal +2d6 damage Emerald Razor (DM2, M): Melee attack becomes touch attack Stances Leading the Charge (WR1, S): Allies gain 1-20 extra damage on a charge | Class Features: Blade of Zel (P) 6th | Uncanny Dodge (Ex): Retain Dex bonus to AC even if flat-footed Steely Resolve (EX): Maximum 10 hp damage stored in delayed damage pool until end of next turn. Disciplines Allowed: Diamond Mind, Iron Heart, Stone Dragon, Tiger Claw, White Raven Steely Resolve (Ex): Maximum 15 hp damage stored in 'delayed damage pool until end of next turn Background: I was place on the steps of the Ruby Knight Sanctum. After 25 years of investment the sanctum commanded me to begin a soljourn to my heart. I must go and find the way. Not knowing what "the way" or "my heart" meant, I grabbed my sword and armor, and headed out into the world. Organization: Ruby Knight Sanctum (they are not sure what to do with me) Gold/Silver/Copper : | EQUIPMENT | ARMOR WORN: Elven Chain+2 Elven Chain +2, Greatsword +1(Stone Dragon), Throwing Axe +1, headband of Mental Superiority(+4),Cloak of Discplacement(minor) / resistance +4 , Ring of Pro+2 / 20 FR , Amulet of NA +2 | Experience | 34000(wiki points)+175,800(1/7/12)+109,400(1/20/12)+727,000(cold steel temple)-17000(feats)=1,029,200 Category:PC